


Red Eyes

by MaeShipper



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Adam loves Warlock, Aged-Up Character(s), Antichrist Adam Young (Good Omens), Aziraphale and Crowley loves there godchildren, But Just For A Little Bit, F/M, Jealous Adam, Little bit of Fluff, M/M, Protective Adam, Protective Aziraphale (Good Omens), Protective Crowley (Good Omens), Warlock loves Adam, Warlock needs a hug, credits to them, i need drama ok, oblivious warlock, same goes to the youngs, the dowlings are good parents, this is an inspired story in ao3, warlock has no clue, wensleydale has a crush on warlock
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:14:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23324554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaeShipper/pseuds/MaeShipper
Summary: The Dowlings moved back in Tadflied in the new Mansion they bought. Everything seems normal,..that is until Warlock starts dreaming of a boy he didn't know,....with red eyes and a calming smile.This is an inspired story i reafd in Ao3, credits to them. You can read it, its called "Dreaming of Red Skies"
Relationships: Anathema Device/Newton Pulsifer, Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Warlock Dowling/Adam Young, Warlock Dowling/Wensleydale
Comments: 4
Kudos: 56





	1. Chapter 1

' _Warlock,...come to me'_

_'Warlock!...COME TO ME!'_

Warlock jolted awake sitting up in a cold sweat gasping for air. This has been going on for a few weeks now ever since they bough a new mansion in Tadflied, Because it would take months to renovate the old one according to Harriet. Everything was good so far, Warlock was able to visit places he didn't when he was a kid. Things were great...

Until it wasn't. 

See warlock have been having bizaar dreams. I wound't say it as 'bizaar' as lucid dreaming these dreams were off the ordinary dreams you'd dream each night.

Every night warlock would dream of a boy with golden brown curls, as golden as the sun. Skin as fair a snow that would out snow white to shame he has peachy pink lips that gave warlock the most gentle's smile. And eyes that were blue as the oceans.

Each night warlock would dream of the boy in a cottage near a fireplace in a foggy, chilly nigh under a blanket cuddling. Or in a beach swimming or just engjoying the sun. Each dream is different from the last, you never know if the dream is normal or _this_ dream.

This dream was different from the ones warlock had with the boy. In the other dreams the boy was sweet to him, and loving per say, But in this dream he isn't, he was desperate, demanding, angry according to what warlock thought he was feeling. And he would be very scared of him.

The boy wasn't smiling at him like he usually do, He didn't have his arms around warlock waist or shoulders, And he isn't looking at warlock with his beautiful blue eyes....No.

In this dream-or what warlock liked to called it a 'nightmare'- he would glare at him with his crimson red eyes, growling at him and he would say those words to him, almost pleading at him, but at the same time demanding him.

' _Warlock...come to me'_

Warlock didn't why he would get nightmares like this, let alone dream of the same boy he didn't know every damn night!

Warlock wiped his face that was covered in sweat and looked at the clock on his night stand, the clock read 3:45am his nanny would make him a hot glass of milk after he woke her up in the middle of the night because of a night, And she would stay with him until he falls asleep. Warlock smiled at the memory, he missed his nanny he wanted to tell her about the dreams he'd been having and asked her for an advise. She had been with him since he can remember along with his friendly and very kind gardener Brother Francis, But he soon found out that his nanny was a demon and is actually an man, and Brother Francis was an angel who works in a book shop. Warlock reminded himself to talk to them tomorrow.

Warlock got up and walked down stairs to the kitchen, only to find his mother sitting in the dinner table typing away on her laptop. She looked like she went throu hell and back,her hair was a mess proof that she'd been running her hands through it, an empty mug was placed beside her laptop and there's papers everywhere. She was so focus to her work, she didn't notice warlock walk in.

"Mom?" Warlock asked, his mom's eyes snapped to her son.

"Warlock! you startled me" Harriet placed a hand to her chest as breathed heavily "what are you doing up so early?" She asked.

Warlock took a seat next to his mom and shrugged "Woke up and couldn't fall asleep" He didn't wanna tell her about his dreams, he didn't wanna worry her.

"Well do you want a glass of milk? i'll help you fall asleep" She suggested with a sweet smile on her face, Warlock nodded "that's why i came down here actually" he replied.

"I'll make you some" his mom got up grabbing her mug.

"No mom, i can do it'' Warlock protested but his mother waved him off.

"It's ok dear i need more coffee anyway' She placed her mug in the coffee machine and grabbed a glass in the cabinets along with a bottle of powdered milk.

Warlock sat back down but leaned into his mother's laptop. "what's this mom?" 

"That's the report i need to present tomorrow" she replied as she walked over to the table handing warlock his glass of milk, and placing her coffee beside her laptop. 

"I need to finish it tonight" she sipped her coffee and warlock did the same with his milk. He _did_ want to tell he about his dreams but at the same time, he didn't want to.

Warlock stayed up with his mom for few minutes until she told him to go to bed. He put his glass in the sink,bid his mom goodnight and walked up to his room, falling asleep as soon as his head hit his pillows. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warlock tells Aziraphale and Crowley about his dreams!

Warlock walked through the doors of A.Z Fell Bookshop to find Aziraphale sitting on his desk glasses on and writing something on a piece of paper. He looked up and smiled when he saw Warlock "Warlock dear! What brings you here?"

"Hey mr Aziraphale is nanny here?"

"Yes he is dear want to get him for you?" Aziraphale asked and Warlock nodded.

"Alright dear I'll go fetch him for you be right back" He stood up and walked away taking off his glasses. Moments later he came back with Crowley trailing behind him with a grin on his face.

"Nanny!" Warlock hugged him tightly. "Hello My little HellSpawn" Crowley picked warlock up despite him being almost as tall as he was for a moment then sat him back down. "I need to tell you both something its a long story," Warlock said "so get comfy"

They both sat down on the couch in front of the arm chair Warlock sat on. "Is everything alright dear?" Aziraphale asked concerned as Crowley put an arm around his shoulders. Warlock is _still not_ sure is their married or not.

"What is it Warlock?" his nanny asked.

"Do you remember the first day i moved back here?" The two looked confused for a little while until the angel answered.

"Yes a few weeks ago"

"Yes ever since we moved back here again,..I've been having weird dreams lately" The two stayed quiet waiting for Warlock to continue. 

"I've been having dreams...of a boy...everynight" Warlock looked at the ground.

"A boy?" the angel asked.

"Every single night? you dream of him?" The demon frowned and Warlock nodded. 

"Yes everynight since i got here" The demon frowned deeper but said nothing "Continue dear" Aziraphale offered him a smile "I tried to ignore him but,.." Warlock trailed off.

"But what dear?"

"In the dream h-he had red eyes and was telling no yelling at me to come to him and he was angry more like demanding me" Warlock shifted his eyes to the two was quiet again, until the angel spoke up.

"Do you dream of what you just told us everynight?" 

"You mean the nightmare?" The angel hesitated but nodded Warlock shooked his head. 

"No, last night is the second time i dreamed of it" Aziraphale still frowned at that but offered Warlock a smile and he smiled back.

"Do you remember what he looked like?" Crowley finally asked as Warlock nodded handing him a sketchbook. Warlock had it laying around in his room and Warlock felt the need to draw the boy he didn't know why, or how his hand just had a mind of its own. Crowley opened the sketch book, his eyes widening at the drawing he even took his glasses off to get a better look. "Angel? you might wanna look at this" He handed it to Aziraphale who took it, he too was suprised at what he saw.

"What?" Warlock asked but the two remind silent. A few moments Aziraphale spoke again.

"I think you should tell him dear" his nanny signed and looked at warlock his angel holding his hand "So do you know him?" Warlock asked.

"Yes, we do" Crowley said 

"Really?!"

"Yes, but you need to know something first Warlock" warlock stared at his nanny.

"Do you remember when we retired?" he nodded.

"Do you know _why_ we did?" Warlock shook his head.

"Well you know you were mistaken as-" Crowley started "- the antichirst i know" Warlock finished and smiled Crowley did too.

"We left because of him"

"..the real antichrist?" his nanny nodded "why?"

"Because he was gonna end the world we had to stop him"

"So he's _Real_??"

"Yes he's _real"_ Crowley rolled his eyes.

"And he's you're age dear" Aziraphale added.

"he's human too...right?"

"Yes hes human hes got a pair of working eyes,ear, and a mouth and nose" Crowley grinned and warlock rolled his eyes "His a normal human being...except the antichrist part"

"He's got friends too dear if your wondering" Aziraphale smirked then the smirked turned into a huge grin "oh! Warlock you could meet him and his friends!" Warlock's eyes widen. 

"N-no!" 

"Why not Hellspawn?" His nanny raised an eyebrow. 

"Because I didn't know this guy is _actually_ REAL until today and now I should meet _his_ friends!? I don't even know his name!" Warlock yelled out on frustration standing up from his seat. 

"His name's _Adam_ " Crowley said "Adam Young".

"There's nothing to fret dear Adam's rather nice"

Adam... 

The name quiet for him 

Warlock left after that thanking his godfathers for the info they still suggested that he meet Adam or at least his friends and Warlock said he's think about it. 

Warlock didn't know if he wanted meet Adam _or_ his friends. He didn't know what he'd feel when he actually meet Adam and he didn't want to know. 

When Warlock got home he went to his room and tried to look up 'Adam Young' It showed many articles related to Adam Young but not what warlock was looking for. He tried again this time 'Adam Young In TadFlied' but still nothing. 

He tried to enter the name with a social media, if his nanny said was true that he was warlock's age, 19 he'd surely would have social media... Right?... Right. 

So he tried 'Adam Young Facebook' 

Nothing. 

'Adam Young Snapchat'

"Please work" He whispered as he pressed enter it loaded for a minute and it was the longest minute in Warlock's life. Then on the very first bar read 'adamsapplesnapchat' Warlock clicked to it. It lead Him to Adam's Snapchat and the first thing he noticed was this guy take too much picture of his dog. 

Adam was one of the many people who take too much picture of their pet and post everywhere on Social Media. 

"There's not a picture of him just his dog" Warlock frowned as he click off it and tried Instagram... Hopefully this works

Warlock found a username of 'Adam666' ignoring the username and clicked on it and he was paced with a profile picture of his dog... 

'This guy I swear' warlock though to himself. 

But the dog was the same dog he saw on Snapchat And kept scrolling some pictures were beautiful scenery and of course his dog. 

When warlock was about to fave up he came across a picture of a guy. Warlock got a closer look his eyes widening quickly grabbing his sketch book and comparing his drawing and the picture. 

In the picture, the boy was holding a camera with the lace around his nec and he was smiling brightly Warlock stared at it for a moment then compared it to the drawing. 

They had the same curly brown hair, 

Same skin tone, 

Same blue eyes, 

They even had the same smile! Warlock felt his cheeks turn red

"He's the boy nanny was right...he is real" Warlock said under his breath in awe he still couldn't believe it. 

Warlock knows he needs to talk to him but, what would he say? 'Hey! I'm warlock you seen like swell guy, by the day I've been dreaming since i moved to tadfiled wanna be friends?'

Yeah right. What if the boy think he's a creep? But he is an anitichrist so he would some how know right? 

RigHt? 

Warlock puts his hand on his face and signed he walked to his bathroom and look in the mirror he hadn't been getting enough sleep lately mainly because of his dreams. He decided to take a long bath on his bathtub to let himself relax for a bit. 

After he finish he got dressed and came downstairs to eat dinner. Unfortunately hi father was out on a business trip (again) and his mom was running a little late so he ate alone by himself. 

Adam Young was the name of the boy in his dreams 

He has social media 

He has friends

_And he was the Anitichrist_

Warlock finished eating and put his platplate in the sink the maids can wash it later. He headed to him room and fell asleep immediately. 

Only to wake up a few later sweaty and gasping for air

'These nightmares have _got to go_ '

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 done! Chapter 3 will be up on Wednesday be safe everyone stay at home! :D


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This takes place 3 weeks ago on Adam's perspective :D

Something's _wrong._

Adam can feel it but he doesn't know it.

But that's impossible if something wrong Adam would know it and he'd know what _is_ wrong.

Like how he knew that something was bothering Brian when they hung out a few months ago just by looking at him.

But he couldn't pin point this one thou.

This started three weeks ago when Adam woke up one sunday morning to a feeling something's changed. But he didn't know what is was. First he though something change in his house maybe something's wrong with his parents. Worried he quickly got up and rushed down stairs.

Adam heard his mom's screams that send him running down the stairs almost tripping and rushed toward the kitchen where his mother's screams continued. Adam ran to the kitchen only to find a not-a-distress-mrs.young but his mother being carried by his father and was...tickling her? What?-

"Mom? Dad?" The married couple turned to Adam

"Adam! how long have you been standing there?"His mother asked as she was put down "Did you slept without a shirt again? i told you to never do that!" she said Adam didn't even realized he had no shirt on just his boxers. 

"No, is something wrong?" Adam asked not intentionally.

"No, not that we know of, are _you_ ok?" his father asked and his mother frowned.

"Uh, yeah? just checking" Adam said nervously 

"Are you sure you're ok honey?" his mom asked and Adam nodded but of course he didn't believe him but dropped the topic "fine, breakfast will be ready in 5, and put a shirt on" 

It was not three weeks later and Adam still cringed at the memory as he lay on his bed. Its 3pm and he was suppose to meet up with the Them at 5 to hangout but Adam didn't feel up to it, he cant even use his power correctly anymore. He signed as he felt Dog nuzzle on his hand. 

"oh dog, what am i going to do? i cant use my powers and i don't know what's going on" Adam asked even thou he knew he wound't get a respond Dog just stared at him. "Your a Dog you can tell if something's wrong i can't be the only one" Adam said and yet again didn't get a reply.

Adam ground in frustration as he buried his face into his pillow but turned his head when Dog scratched on his door he does this when he needs to go pee. He got up grabbed Dog's leash and opened his door walking downstairs. Dog was already waiting on the front door Adam put the leash on dog and let him run with Adam behind him. He thought dog was getting tired and stop or find a spot to pee. But he just ran and Adam didn't know where he was going he tried to stop dog, but dog was really pulling him.

Dog led Adam to a mansion that was the other side of the forest last time he had saw it the house was empty. Now to where Adam stood he could see lights in the house and cars was parked on the front of the mansion. Huh, looks like someone's finally living in it, which is good by the way its been a while since the last person bought it. 

Adam didn't know why but when he looked at the mansion he could sense something something in there well, because there's people but something _else_ ... and he felt relieved for some reason its like when he's looking at it he felt ok like everything's alright and something is _pulling_ him in. Adam bend down at Dog who's was barking at it. 

"Dog," Adan said but he still kept barking Adam frowned.

"Dog stop it," Adam tried to cup dog's snout not carrying dog would bite him making dog look at him.

"Why'd you bring us here?" still no respond he signed and picked up dog and started to walk home. 

When he got home he found his mom in the kitchen cutting vegetables. he sat dog down and went to sit on the counter "Hey mom, what'ca making?" Adam asked 

"I'm making steak and vegetables for dinner how does that sound?" Mrs. Young turned to her son before turning her attention to cutting. 

"Sounds great mom, by the way do you happen to know that mansion on the other side of the forest?" Adam rested his chin on his palm "oh yeah what about it?"

"I was wondering if um...you know who lives in there now?" Adam said she looked at him. His mom knows everyone who lives in Lower Tadflied so he'd thought she'd know about this one. 

"Why do you wanna know?" She raised a brow he shrugged. 

"I was just wondering" He gave his mom his puppy dog eyes she on the other hand rolled her's.

"Fine the Dowlings came back and bought that mansion" Adam perked up at that "Wait did you say 'came back'? they lived here before?" Mrs Young nodded.

"Why'd they leave and came back? How come i'd never heard of them before?"

"Because you never made anymore friends when you met Brain, Pepper and Wensleydale" she smirked "And to answer you first question their always out of town"

"Why are they so rich then?" 

"Thaddeus Dowling is an ambassador"

"I don't get it why come back here?" Mrs Young shurgged and went back to cutting "I don't know maybe there out of town? or maybe just wanted to move here again"

"Yeah alright i need a shower thanks for the info mom" Adam stood up and went to his bathroom after his long shower he laid on his bad and fell asleep forgetting about meeting the Them.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warlock meets the Them!!

Warlock opened his eyes and found himself alone lying on a bed in a room he didn't recognize. He tried to get up but was unable to Warlock looked around, the room was small and dim it had a desk and a chair on left side of the bed, and on the other was a closet a few pictures were hanged up on the wall with blurry faces.

His eyes snapped at the door as he heard it open, when it did the light that was coming from the other side was too bright. Warlock could't look away he just closed his eyes and opened them when the door closed and the light disappeared light footsteps filled the room.

The boy stood at the left side of the bed sitting on the desk's chair. He stared at Warlock who was unable to speak ,he knows the boy's name, he just couldn't say it. Warlock began to sweat nervously as the boy continued to stare him down, like expecting warlock to say something.

'ok focus' Warlock thought to himself. 'What was his name again?'

'Was it aurthur?' 

The boy blankly stares at him, Warlock continue to be nervous. 

'shit uh,..was it Alan?'

He starts to lean in on the bed startling Warlock. 

'shit,shit,shit, is it Alex!?'

He continues to lean in almost hovering at Warlock who was panicking.

'Fuck! uh-' The boy puts his arms on both side of warlock's body using it as a stand as he lean closer. 

" _Adam"_ Warlock's eyes widen he didn't mean to say it, and looked at the boy.

He stops leaning a few inches from warlock's face, he blinks and tilted his head a side his blue eyes filled with confusion as he frown.

"Adam?" Warlock hesitated to say he never tried to talk to the b- Adam in his dreams, and Adam frowned more. He and Warlock stared at each other for a moment until warlock spoke again.

"Who are you?" It was a stupid question if Warlock could move he would have smack himself. Adam still frowned. 

"Why do you always appear in my dreams?" That's more like it, but Adam said nothing just frowned so he tried again. 

"What do you want from me Adam?" Warlock said hopping to catch his focus again, he seemed he'd heard his name as he lean in warlock again. Warlock tried to move but he couldn't, he tried to scream but nothing came out Adam lean in into warlock's ear. 

"I love you.."He whispered into warlock's ear he felt his cheeks burn his heart beating fast as Adam pulled away and looked at him with a grin on his face."you should wake up now" his grin turned into a soft smile as he kissed warlock's forhead 

Then he felt like he was falling.

\---

"Nanny are you sure this is a good idea?" Warlock asked for what felt like the hundred time as Crowley and Aziraphale grip both his wrists as they walk into the woods of lower Tadflied. 

Warlock had come to the book shop earlier that day and told them about his really _really_ weird dream. That cause crowley to jump from his seat and say "its time for you to meet him" and snap his fingers and the three of them are seated in the bentley. And when you got an angel and a demon as godfathers,..there's not much you can do.

"for the last time yeas" Crowley rolled his eyes "if you talk to him he might be able to do something about it"

"Its not that,..what if they don't like me?" Warlock pouted. 

"You really need to stop worrying dear, the Them are nice and friendly" Aziraphale smiled as they walked further into the woods.

"wait ' _them_ '?"

"that's what they call themselves" his nanny said as they, walk warlock could hear distance voices.

"ughh" Warlock let out a distress sound. 

"oh, shush dear" the angel said and smiled as they turned a corner. What warlock saw first was three bikes that was parked on the side, A what looks like a throne that was made out off sticks and stones but a voice saying "watch out!" cut them off guard. 

A miniture but not that little, plane came out of no where and darted towards them the three ducked as the plane jerkly went upwards. 

"Wensley make it stop!" A girl with black curly hair that was tied in a ponytail demanded a boy with glasses who furiously tapping every button on the controller, making it the lights on it flicker. Another boy took the controller from the other's hand and the plane moved up and down flying towards a tree. 

'its gonna crash!' warlock thought as he quickly grabbed the controller and stop the plane before it crashes, made the lights stop flickering and finally set it down.The girl signed in relief the one with glasses picked up the plane and the other went up to warlock.

"You kids always play with dangerous toys!" Aziraphale grumble.

"Teenagers aziraphale their seventeens" Crowley grinned. 

"How did you do that?" He asked with an amused look on his face. Warlock raised a brow. 

"Its easy see," Warlock pointed at the buttons addressing them as he go, the three followed amusely. 

"How do you know all this stuff?" the girl asked as warlock gave the controller back to the one with glasses. 

"oh. i use to play with these when i was little."

"That was so _cool_ I'm wensleydale by the way, this is brian, and pepper" Wensleydale smiled at him. 

"Nice to meet you all, I'm Warlock" 

"'Warlock'?" Pepper raised a brow "Warlock.... _Dowling_?" Warlock nodded confused and she gasped. 

"You're living in that mansion Adam was telling us about!" oh that makes sense-

shit did she say _Adam_? 

Warlock began to sweat, he smiled nervously and nodded at pepper again. 

"Speaking of Adam where is he?" Crowley asked. 

"His grounded" warlock raised a brow at that.

"Why is that?" asked Aziraphale. 

"His dog was running around the house and accidentally knocked over his mom's favorite vase, and he took the blame for it. Now he can't leave the house for a week" Brian said and warlock visibly relaxed at that. 

"Warlock could you maybe um, hang out with us and teach us how fly the plane?" Warlock considered this, it could use it as another excuse to leave the mansion other than to go to the book shop. 

"yeah sure i guess, if that's ok with you guys?" he glanced at the other two wensley smiled and blushed at that. Brian nodded and pepper rolled her eyes "sure". 

"so, when are you free?" Brian asked. 

"uh, well me and my mom are gonna visit some relatives tomorrow i'm basically booked til sunday do maybe next monday?" that is infact true warlock has plans til friday but he wants to spend his weekdays on his bed all day. Aziraphale saw wenslay look down.

"Right dear, but we must be going now," Aziraphale said as warlock went to them. 

"wait, what are you doing here anyway?" Pepper asked not unkindly. 

"oh well we were wondering if Adam was with you wished to talk to him"

"you know you could just went to his house right?" The angel and demon looked at each other then back at the them. 

"I-uh, i need to go now," warlock blurted out

"why so early?" 

"because," warlock looked away for a second "Because were going to a party tonight, yeah mom and dad are gonna come home early for it" that was a lie, he just didn't want to see Adam right now. His nanny didn't bought it, but the angel did and quickly said a goodbye to the them as they head out the woods into the bentley. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warlock's dreams are becoming real in the real world. 
> 
> WARNING!: A bit sexual in the begging i dont even know i did this but eh,, also their aged up so its okie enjoy :D

Warlock's eyes shot open startled. He felt a pair of lips kissing slowing at the right side of his neck Warlock tried to move and found that he was unable to. He looked around he was in the same room where Adam had said 'I love you' to him. its been a week since he dreamed of it.

He was relieved to know that this was a dream but still tried to scrimmage. The lips stooped as the person that was on top of him pulled away and Warlock saw Adam's face. "You're awake" he smiled at Warlock

the moonlight reflecting his blue eyes. 

Warlock was shocked not about seeing Adam of course, questions running through his head.

'whywasadamkissingmewhydidhedothatwhy-'

"You're so beautiful" His soft voice cut Warlock's train of thoughts Adam's words burned as well as his cheeks and his heart beats fast. Adam offers him his beautiful smile and Warlock couldn't help but blush more. His hand trailed from warlock's ear to his lips running his thumb on it light. Adam stared at Warlock's lips for a moment before he leaned in and kissed him. 

Warlock was took by surprise his beating faster and his face reddens even more. He shuts his eyes tightly as Adam's warm tongue entered his mouth, Warlock couldn't even move his's letting Adam do what he wants. Adam explored every inch of Warlock's mouth running his tongue on the top part of his mouth, and on his teeth. Adam pulled away pupils were blown wide as he move to kiss warlock's neck.

As much as Warlock wanted to push him away, he couldn't move all he can do is close his eyes tightly as Adam bites at a spot on his neck. The blond sucked a couple more spots on his neck Warlock wished that the bruises the boy had left on him wouldn't appear the next day. He pulled away to take a breather his pink lips covered in saliva, as he stared at Warlock biting his lip. 

"I'm sorry i just couldn't help myself,..I-I resist" Adam shyly looked at the ground a smile creeping its way into his red face. 

Warlock looked at the side in a way to show displease closing his eyes. He just wanted to make up and all this disappear, he didn't want to face Adam anymore he didn't want to get his hopes up to a guy he doesn't even know. 

Adam saw this and immediately frowned "Hey a-are you mad,...at me?" His worried but Warlock didn't open his eyes. "Come on don't be like that" he still didn't open his eyes. He heard him signed and Adam wrapped his arms around him, Warlock opened his eyes and looked at Adam who was smiling at him again. 

"You should wake up now love,also sorry in advance" with one final kiss on his forehead Warlock felt falling again.

-

When Warlock opened his eyes it was already morning and the sun was already peeking through his window. He planned to go back to sleep but his phone buzzed and his alarm went off. He sat up turning off his alarm getting his phone from his nightstand unlocking it, He saw that he had set an alarm on 8:00 am. 

'Weird i don't remember setting this' frowning he looked at the text on top 'HELP AZIRAPHALE ON SORTING BOOKS DON'T BE LATE' 

'oh shit' now he remembered he promised Aziraphale he'd help him sort new books that will arrive at 8:00 am and its was already almost 9. Warlock threw his phone into his bed as he rushed to his bathroom quickly brushing his chin length hair, washing his face and brushing his teeth but as he did thou he noticed a red spot with a fading blue on his neck. Warlock touches it for a second before pulling down his front collar revealing hickies and bruises all over his neck _and_ chest.

Warlock then remembered his dream last night of Adam kissing his forehead and saying 'sorry in advance'.

"that, PRICK!" He growled taking his shirt off tossing it in his laundry, opening the door of his _huge_ closet quickly picking a black turtle neck and pants putting it on. grabbing his phone and rushing downstairs to the kitchen to grab a toast and practically running to the bookshop. Warlock bursted through to the doors of his godfather's bookshop sweaty and out of breath. 

"I'm here! sorry i'm late i uh, overslept" Warlock said as he step into the building Aziraphale climbed down the ladder he was on and walked over to him.

"that's alright my dear, the books just arrived anyway why don't you sit down for a bit you're sweating" He said Warlock took a seat on a near by chair. 

Crowley who was in his snake form and was on top of the shelves came down and turned into his normal form and took a seat on the arm chair opposite to warlock. 

"Hi hellspawn,"

"Hi Nanny"

"Where'd you been, i haven't seen you in weeks and why do you have bag under your eyes?" Warlock rested his chin on his hand. 

"Busy, haven't got much sleep lately"

"Is it because of the dreams? we can try to talk to Adam again-" 

"No!" The boy said standing up from his seat "cus, i uhh, plans? yes plans after this" Warlock was praying to God, or whoever was listening to him right now for his godparents to bought his lie.

"You have plans today?" The serpent lightly pulled down his sunglasses. An act he use to do when he was still Warlock's nanny, and the boy had lied he didn't knock over his mom's vase that broke. Warlock nodded while gulping. Crowley rolled his eyes pushing his dark glasses back on his face. "fine, some other time them" he said. Warlock signed sinking back on his seat. 

'Yup he totally knew' 

After helping out in the bookshop, The seventeen year old went back to his mansion, locking himself in his room. As he was about to fall asleep again a knock came to his door he put a pillow over his head hoping the noise would go away but to his dismay, it only continued. He groaned standing up and opening his door "What is it?". 

It was their maid Sarah "Apologies for disturbing you master Warlock but you have visitors, do you want me to let them in?" Weird he wasn't expecting anyone, unless it was-

"What did they look like?" 

"Well, there you're age as well as the one girl, One with glasses, one black haired and the girl was curly haired" She replied. Oh- 

'Yup it was _them_. How'd they know where i lived?'

"Just two boys,...right?" Warlock wanted to make sure because what if _Adam_ was with them? the maid paused then answered. 

"Yes just two" 

"Ok let them in and tell 'em i'll be down in a minute" She nodded.He closed the door and laid on his bed again. Before getting up and going to his bathroom he looked at the bruises on his neck. It will be there for a few days and he has only one turtle neck. "i'll need to buy more" Warlock also thought about covering it up with concealer,

'it would work' Warlock thought as he walked down the stairs 'save me time to look and wear turtle necks in summer' when he got to the end he saw Brain, Pepper and Wenslaydale sitting on the couch looking around with an amused look on their faces.

"Hey guys," the three turned to warlock and stood up. 

"Hi Warlock,"Wenslaydale smile at him, he returned the gesture and Wensley felt butterflies erupted in his stomach as he blushed. 

"Hey Warlock, nice house" Brain said, Warlock chuckled.

" _Mansion_ Brian, and why are you wearing a turtle neck in summer?" Pepper raised a brow and the other two looked at his outfit.

"Um, why not?" he smiled nervously. 

"I think you look great in it" Wensley blurted out un-expectantly, his two friends gave him knowing look as if to say ' _you try'na flirt?'_ and _'wtf are u doing?'_ and looked back at Warlock who was unbothered buy it, as he smiled. 

"Thanks," Warlock replied.

"right...."Brain trailed off, "Can you teach us now?"he asked impatiently. 

"Yeah sure" The pale boy nodded and Brain lit up. "Great we'll go to the forest that ok with you?" he asked warlock nodded again. 

They four left Warlock's mansion and headed to the forest, when they got there Warlock taught them how to fly the plane without crashing it. Brain was holding the controller and ended up almost crashing it again a few feet away from them. As the two went to get it warlock asked pepper. "Who's this other friend you guys have? where is he?" 

Pepper who was retying her hair into a ponytail, turned and raised a brow "Adam? Well, he was suppose to hangout with us today, but his dad asked him if he wanted to play gold with him. And Adam couldn't say no to him" Warlock frowned well that's odd, the last time he was to meet Adam he was grounded, and now hes hanging out with _Adam's_ friends he went out with his dad? It's like faith didn't them to meet. Or Destiny didn't want them to meet at all. 

"Why'd you ask?" Pepper turned to Warlock, when she didn't get a respond. "Warlock?"

"Huh? oh yeah," She raised a brow at him "its just weird that I've never seen him, when Aziraphale says he's always with you guys" Pepper finished twirling the tie around her hair, as she set the comb down and title her head "You're right it is weird". 

"I know!" He and pepper laughed then slowly stopped when Wensley and Brian came back. Warlock stayed with them for a few minutes then its was time to go home, But was confused when Wensleylade blushed when their fingers touched as Warlock gave the controller back to him. Its was no big deal so Warlock didn't think much of it. When he got home he was surprised his parents were both home early. They ate dinner his mom asked about his day which was rare, Warlock was confused but didn't think much of it. After dinner he went to his room, used his phone for a bit then went to sleep.

In his dream him and Adam were flying up to the stars. Not a worry on his mind.

He felt happy in it, as he did when he woke up, a funny feeling to his stomach..Maybe this dreams with Adam wasn't so bad after all.


	6. Author's Note.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> just a note :D

Hello Everyone! :D 

I just wanted to say hi, I hope you all are ok and safe! I'm sorry this isn't a chapter I've been having writer's block for a while now, but don't worry i will finish the story. 

Mean while hope you all are safe from the virus, i know this quarantine is a pain in the ass but we can get through it! 

if you have any questions regarding to the story let me know! 

I've been thinking of making another fic but what otp should i do? suggestions? i'm all ears :D 

Remember to wash you're hands and stay inside! Love you all :D 

-Lyn <3 

**Author's Note:**

> Not much going on on chapter i wrote this on my notebook, at 3am bc i couldn't sleep and thought 'hey why not write a new fanfic?' and this how it turned out :D Chapter 2 will come very soon!


End file.
